My Bohemian Life
by BellyDancingDiva
Summary: A young girl runs away from her life on Park Avenue, meets up with the RENT crew, and falls in love. But with who? Rated M for later chapters!
1. Introducing Selena

My Bohemian Life

By Dee West

Disclaimer- I don't own the RENT characters (DAMN IT!). They are owned by Jonathan Larson. I only own Selena and any other characters that you do not recognize.

Dedications- To all the rentheads like me. And to Jonathan Larson. Thank you Jonathan Larson!

A/N- Angel is alive because I say so. I hope you enjoy it! So on with the story!

Chapter 1

**Selena's POV**

I ran away. I ran away from everything. From the big house, to my snobbish parents, to my so-called friends and disgusting ex-boyfriend, everything was behind me now. I couldn't take the car, they could trace that because it was under their name. So I took my bike. I packed two duffel bags, tossed them in the baskets on the side of my bike, locked the baskets, and rode off in the middle of the night, leaving a note saying I was never coming back. I rode my bike through New York, wondering what I was going to do next. Except for the 2,000 dollars at the bottom of my bag, I was broke and homeless. But I wasn't going back! Never!

Suddenly a light bulb went off in my head. My mother's brother, Angelo or Angel lives around here. Maybe I could find him. Wait a minute, what the hell am I thinking? Alphabet City was HUGE! I'd never find him in here. My stomach began to growl. I had to find something to eat. I stopped my bike outside a place called the Life Café. This looks nice, I thought. I parked my bike in the bike rack, locked it, and went into my bag and got about 50 dollars in tens out. That should be enough, I thought. I need to get a job as soon as I can. I took a deep breath, opened the door and stepped into the café.

This was basically Selena's intro. The Bohemians come in during the next chapter. I have a surprise pairing for Selena. You'll just have to wait and see. And while you are waiting, please review! I love feedback!


	2. Defending Selena

Chapter 2

Disclaimer- See chapter 1

A/N- In this chapter, Selena meets Angel and the rest of the group. Enjoy the story and please review at the end.

It was warm in there. I looked around and admired the décor. A man with glasses and slicked back hair was standing at the maitre'd's table.

"Would you like a both or a table?" he asked with a smile as he grabbed a menu.

"Ummm I'd like a table please." I said, noticing a group of creepy guys sitting next to the only open booth, leering at me. The maitre'd nodded and beckoned me to follow him. He sat me down at a table not too close but not too far away from those perverts. The maitre'd handed me the menu.

"Ryan will be out in a minute to serve you." He said and walked back to his post. Looking through the menu, I noticed that most of the menu was vegetarian dishes. I had never had vegetarian dishes when I was a girl, just vegetables. I decided to try the tofu hot dog platter. It sounded good. I dared to look over at the jerks and noticed one of them walking over to my table. Okay, Selena, stay calm, you can handle this.

"Hey sweet thang," he said, winking at me. "My friends and I were wondering something." He sat down, uninvited in the chair next to me.

"What were you wondering?" I asked, hoping that if I responded then maybe they'd go away.

"We were just wondering if it hurt when you fell from heaven." He said and looked very pleased with himself that he had delivered such a smooth pick-up line. I rolled my eyes. That was one of the cheesiest lines ever used. However I had an idea that might shake him off of me.

"No, it didn't, did it hurt you when you bumped your head climbing out of the trash can you and rest of your scummy friends came from?" I asked as I fiddled with the pepper shaker. The guy just laughed.

"You got a fire in you, girl. I like that." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Why don't you and I go out back and get to know one another." I felt like I wanted to be sick. I pushed away and managed to get my hand out of his.

"I've got a better idea. Why don't you go out back and throw yourself into the trash can. It will make you feel right at home." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him.

"You need to be taught some manners, you little bitch!" he said. As he raised his hand to slap me, I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to come. It never did. His grip loosened on me and warm arms wrapped around me. I opened my eyes and found myself in the arms of a beautiful black woman. She was smoothing my hair out and holding me in her arms. I felt safe in her embrace for some reason and I broke down in tears. She pulled me closer. I turned my head to see my assailant being pushed by a man in glasses who looked about in his early 20s shove the man in between a black man and a man with long dirty blond hair who grabbed hold of each arm.

"I believe the lady told her to leave you alone." He said with his teeth and fists clenched. He walked up to the jerk and got right in his face. The idiot decided he would be brave and spit in the man's face, hitting his glasses. Uh oh, I thought as I saw the man take off his glasses, wipe them and then put them back on.

"I am not going to hit you, but if you go near that young lady again, you will seriously regret it. Now take your gang of junkies and get!" The black man and the long haired man let go of the jerk and he ran off with his buddies in tow. I sighed in relief. I thought it was going to be another Martin. The man walked over to me, adjusted his glasses and looked at me.

"Are you alright, miss?" he asked. I nodded, unable to find my voice. The African beauty had been stroking my arm and it felt amazing. The black woman spoke for the first time as the group that had been with them began to move the tables together.

"I'm Joanne Jefferson. This is Mark Cohen." She indicated the man with the glasses. Suddenly I heard a voice from behind us.

"POOKIE! What do you think you are doing?" We all turned around to see an attractive white woman, with her hands on her hips, staring right at me and Jaanne.

"Maureen, this girl was being assaulted by those punks that used to hit on you. Mark took care of them though." Mark blushed at Joanne's compliment. This didn't seem to ease the girl's anger so I thought I would try.

"Hi, I'm Selena West." I walked out of Joanne's arms and up to Maureen and held out my hand. Maureen looked at it like it was diseased and walked past me towards Joanne.

"Pookie, can we go home and eat? I don't want to eat here tonight." Maureen said in a baby voice. Joanne rolled her eyes at the pretty brunette.

"No, Maureen, I want to eat here." Joanne said and took a seat, a seat away from Mark. Maureen looked furious and began to scream.

"YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING I WANT TO DO! I AM GETTING SICK OF THIS SHIT!" she screamed as she stood in front of this. Joanne stood up and yelled back.

"YOU CAN'T ALWAYS HAVE YOUR WAY, MISS DIVA! I AM NOT STUPID! I SAW YOU LEAD THAT MAN INTO OUR APARTMENT! YOU SCREWED HIM WHEN YOU PROMISED TO BE FAITHFUL, BUT NO! NOW IT'S OVER! FOR REAL! Goodbye, Maureen." She said and sat down again. Maureen was livid and stormed out of the restaurant, steaming

I decided that that was my cue to go back to my seat. I walked over to my table, only to find that the group that Joanne and Mark were with had moved it. I sighed. Maybe they would let me sit with them. I walked over and gently tapped on Joanne's shoulder.

"Do you mind if I join you? It seems my table has been moved." Joanne smiled and patted the seat between her and Mark.

"Of course not. Sit down please." She said and I did. Joanne began introducing everyone at the table.

"This sexy black man over her is Tom Collins." The man that had held on of the hooligans arms nodded at me.

"My friends call me Collins" he said. Joanne continued to introduce.

"This shaggy man over here is Roger Davis and the girl next to him is his girlfriend, Mimi Marquez." The beautiful Latino and her boyfriend nodded and smiled. Suddenly the door slammed open and in walked in the most beautiful drag queen ever.

"Who is that?" I asked as I watched Collins walk up to her and kiss her. They were so cute together as they made their way back to the tables.

"Selena, this is Angel Dumont Schunard." Angel smiled and stuck her hand out to shake. I shook it but I was in shock. This was my uncle Angelo, this gorgeous diva.

"It's nice to see you again, Angelolo" I said, using the nickname I used for him when I was little. She froze and stared at me for a minute.

"It can't be…'Lena Bug?" I smiled and nodded gently. Angel screamed, jumped out of her seat, ran around the table, and pulled me out of my chair into a hug. I noticed that the entire group was in shock, but I didn't care. My Lolo was back!

"How the hell did you wind up in this part of the city?" She asked when she finally let go of me. I cringed at the remembrance of why I was there in the first place.

"I ran away, Lolo." I whispered. Angel gasped.

"Why 'Lena Bug?" I didn't say anything, just turned around and lifted up my top to reveal the red knife mark made in my back. Angel whimpered and gently ran her hand along the wound. I looked at the group and they were all in states of shock or nausea.

"Who did this to you, Selena?" I felt tears come to my eyes and I uttered one word.

"Martin."

A/N- OOOOOO! It gets intense! I know there is no detail on the Maureen/Joanne thing but that is because I need Joanne to be single. What reason? You'll have to keep reading! Don't forget to review!

Dee West


	3. Selena's Tale

Chapter 3- Selena's Tale

Disclaimer- See chapter 1

To my reviewers:

Nikki M Cohen- I think I read your story. I feel honored that you put me on your alert list.

AngelxCollins- Yes, there will be more Angel/Collins. I want to focus on the Selena relationship, but don't you worry, there will be oodles of Angel/Collins

Darkdestiney2000- Thank you

ILOVEANGEL- You won't need to anymore! The suspense is over!

Uh Oh! - You will have to see what I am going to do. Just wait. It will come in the next three or four chapters. Trust me. I think you will like it.

Faythslayer- Here is more, as you asked.

Realworld21- Please don't beg, it's here, enjoy!

Danielle- I am glad you really like this story. I love all the characters, except maybe Maureen. She's a bitch. Anyways, Mark is HOT! I have my idea for the hook-ups, I hope you will like them. Enjoy this chapter!

Alright my avid readers, I am giving you a huge hint on which person(s) Selena shall be connecting with. Trust me; I think you will like it. If you don't, well, whatever! On with the story.

­­

"Martin? Martin Cartier?" Angel's brow knitted in confusion. I know why she had that face. Martin, he was the jock who I had a crush on for a long time. His family was almost as rich and powerful as mine. Almost being the key word there.

"Yea, he and I were seeing each other up until about a month ago. I broke it off because he had begun to…" I stopped talking and fought back tears. I felt an arm go around my shoulders. I turned to my left and that it was Mark who had put his arm around me. Then, I felt a hand grip mine. I turned to my right and saw that Joanne had taken my hand. Suddenly I found my voice and continued my story.

"…beat me." Angel gasped and reached for my hand that was not already gripped in Joanne's grasp. I sighed and continued to talk.

"My parents didn't believe me. My parents didn't believe me because Martin would tell them all sorts of lies and they would believe him over me. I tried to tell my "friends" but they just thought I wanted attention and walked away. The last straw came tonight after dinner, when my parents called me into the library and told me I was to be married to Martin after I graduated. I couldn't believe it! They were marrying me off to that monster. I told them I would never marry him and I ran to my room, crying. After about an hour of crying, I came to a decision. I was going to run away. Albeit a little childish, but it was the only way to escape the gates of hell. So I packed two bags, one of clothes, the other of different things I would need, and rode away on my bike. I haven't looked back." I sighed with relief as I finished. I told my story and someone believed me. It was amazing feeling to have it off of my chest. I was so relieved, I began to cry. I felt Mark pull me closer and allowed me to cry on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry everyone, I've screwed up your night." I said as I lifted my head from Mark's shoulder. Angel shook her head.

"No, 'Lena Bug, you didn't screw it up. You made it. Mark got his testosterone level boosted from defending you, Joanne got her freedom from Maureen and everyone else had some excitement for once in several months" Everyone at the table nodded in agreement. Mark blushed and Joanne beamed. I smiled at each one of the group, giving a special smile to Mark and Joanne. I was attracted to both of them, oddly enough. It was a weird feeling but I liked it.

We were silent for what seemed like forever, but it was a good silence. Angel was the one to break the silence.  
"Selena Schunard, what did I always tell you when you felt upset and hopeless?" I smiled and said in unison with her.

"No day but today." I laughed at our timing and realized that it was the first time I had laughed since I ran away. Collins ushered a waiter over.

"Taylor, Wine and beer all around, please, and a soda for the gorgeous lady over there." He said as he pointed at me. I blushed and shook my head. Suddenly I heard a deep voice in my left ear say,

"He is right, you know. You are gorgeous." I blushed even deeper at Mark's compliment. As I turned my head, I caught Joanne's eye. She had heard what Mark had said and she was nodding in response. He had not let me out of his arms, nor had Joanne let go of my hand. As the drinks came, Mimi spoke for the first time.

"Chicas and chicos, I propose a toast. To Selena, the new resident of the Avenue A Bohemians who hasn't even been here an hour and is already spicing things up." Everyone raised their glasses and said "To Selena". This feeling I had was amazing. For the first time in my entire life, I felt like I was home.

End Chapter 3

Alrighty! To those who have missed this, here is what has been going on to cause this late chapter. My Easter cantata has been taking up mucho time plus I was coerced into signing up for the school talent show affectionately named "Air Band". So rehearsals with that and I have been dealing with the dreaded disease senioritis, a disease which causes seniors not to give a damn about school, not to mention my band teacher has been laying the big stones on us because we are going to compete in Orlando, Florida next week and we have to show them that our high school band rocks out loud. Ok, I am starting into a rant (I am sorry by the way) I am going to leave you with the warning that this may be the last entry I make until after the cantata, which is in the middle of spring break. Ok, well, please read and review, I know many people love it and I hope you loved this chapter. The hook-ups are getting a little more obvious, but there will be more clues and eventually a hook-up. Latersville!


	4. Selena's New Life

Chapter 4- Selena's New Home

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Wow, it's been forever since I updated. I know everyone has been waiting for this and so here it is, the next chapter in My Bohemian Life. Hope you all enjoy it!

"So, Selena, where are you staying?" Mimi asked as we finished our dinner. I shrugged my shoulders as Jimmy took our plates.

"I don't want to burden Angel and Collins…so I don't know." Mimi's eyes lit up as I said this.

"Come live with me! I need a new roommate and it gets lonely in that apartment. And Roger and Mark will be one floor above us." Joanne spoke up at this comment.

"Actually, would it be ok if I roomed with you guys too? I don't want to go back to that apartment. Maureen can have it." Joanne sighed and I put my hand on hers in comfort. When I did, I felt a jolt go through my stomach. As my gaze locked on hers, I knew she had felt it too. I gulped and went to pull my hand away from hers but I found that my hand seemed to have lost all function. I pulled my gaze from Joanne's big brown eyes as the door opened and a black man in a nice suit walked into the café. Everyone turned but nobody smiled. I could tell that this man was not a welcome face around here.

"Benjamin Coffin III, the yuppy scum of Avenue A." Roger said as he put his arm around Mimi protectively. "What brings you down to the humble Life Café? Do you have the police with you or will they be stopping by later?" This man known as Benjamin sneered at Roger.

"Roger, how's the music? Still trying to make your one song glory?" Benjamin mocked as he walked by Roger and made his way toward where I was sitting with Mark and Joanne. His smile was predatory as he approached me.

"Who is this beautiful creature I see before my eyes?" I shook with disgust at his smile. Angel cleared her throat.

"This is my niece Selena West. She has just joined the ranks of those who live on Avenue A. You don't qualify, Benny." Angel deadpanned as she leaned back into Collins' embrace. I smiled at Angel's joke. Benny glared at her and then turned his attention back to me. He leered at me and I felt Joanne's arm go around my waist in reassurance.

"Why are you hanging around these losers? I can show you a good time, ask Mimi." Benny sneered at Mimi who flipped him the bird. Roger stood up and looked ready to strangle Benny but Mimi grabbed his arm, sat him down, and began talking quietly to him. Whatever she said must have calmed him down because he kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her. I turned back to Benny and plastered what I called my "society smile with a twist" on my face and stood up, making sure my body was only a few inches away from his. I leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"I believe I can tell who is a loser and who isn't, thank you very much. Now you are going to turn around and leave this establishment or I will show you what an old fashioned American butt whooping feels like." Benny's face dropped. I pulled my mouth away from his ear and grabbed his tie and pulled him so that his lips were barely a centimeter from mine.

"And don't think I won't." I said as I kept a hold of his tie and grabbed a glass of cold water on the table and poured it down his shirt. He jumped back and stumbled into an empty table. The entire group burst into laughter as Benny struggled to pull his shirt from his pants to get the water out. I smiled in satisfaction as he glared daggers at me before grabbing his coat and rushing out into the cold, winter air. I was slapped high fives all around when I sat down.

"Wow, Selena, you are something else." Angel said as we paid our bill and left. "I believe you are going to fit right in." As she said that, I felt my heart swell. As I walked between Mark and Joanne, each took one of my hands. Right then, I felt that I had finally found where I belonged.


End file.
